


Wet Yukata

by hose0kk



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Mild Smut, No Sex, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hose0kk/pseuds/hose0kk
Summary: Ren doesn't expect another customer to come to Leblanc so late at night, whilst still wearing her yukata she wore for the fireworks festival.Post-fireworks festival, 7/18.





	Wet Yukata

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote for my dear friend @nfoliage when we were talking about shumako after the fireworks festival!!

Ren was absolutely demolished from the rain, he felt like he was about to get sick. No words could explain how disappointed he was when the fireworks festival got canceled. He sighed when he was greeted with another unsettling situation inside the cafe, he watched Sojiro argue with the unfamiliar young woman with grey hair on the table before she left with a frown on her face.

"What happened?" He asked the old man, who was grumbling under his breath.

"It's nothing." Sojiro waving the question off, an annoyed look on his face. He then gestured to the left cups on the remaining tables. "It's late. Help me clean up."

He nodded, quickly setting his stuff down upstairs, still with his damp hair and his body uncomfortably settling in his wet clothes.

-

After cleaning some dishes, he was immediately informed of the world famous hacker group on the news threatening for the Phantom Thieves to stand down. As the leader of the Phantom Thieves, automatically in his head, he needed to tell his members about it.

"Well, kid. Close up when you're done, alright? I'm gonna head off now." Ren's thoughts were interrupted from a tired Sojiro behind the counter, he smiled, nodding to the old man.

"And clean yourself up. You look like a wet rat from the rain, you're gonna let yourself sick tomorrow." Sojiro chuckled, waving to the boy before finally exiting the empty cafe.

"He's right, you know." Morgana meowed.

Ren rolled his eyes, rubbing his sniffly nose, yawning. Maybe he should take Sojiro's advice seriously, he doesn't want to risk getting sick while infiltrating Palaces. He washed off his hands quickly, ready to close up the shop. Right until he was gonna head towards the door, he suddenly hears the bell ringing. He turned his head only to see Makoto, still in her yukata, soaking wet.

"H-Hello." She stuttered, trying to make out a smile but shivered due to the cold rain. Her hair and yukata dripping on the hard wood floor, her chin quivering, her hands gripping the collars of her traditional clothing, exposing some of her neck and her _sinful_ collarbones.

"Makoto? Why are you here? I-It's late." Ren stammered, avoiding her gaze, he felt like he wasn't supposed to look at her. Beautiful was an understatement, she was gorgeous like this. Ren felt he was sinning looking at her. He shook off the dirty thoughts, the poor girl was shivering for god's sakes, he shouldn't be feeling this way.

"I-I'm sorry, Ren. I-I.. was nearby.. and my sister informed me that she wasn't coming back home.." She pan her gaze down the floor as well, embarrassed under Ren's gaze. "A-And I wasn't particularly comfortable walking home in _this._ " She whined, gesturing to the yukata. Out of nowhere, she sneezed, quite adorably as well.

"No, it's okay. Why don't you stay here for now? You're in no condition to be outside right now." Ren felt a sudden protectiveness for the brunette, he told her to wait for awhile before he took off upstairs to grab his towel. He came back to the stiff girl standing in the middle of the cafe, he threw the towel around her, covering up her skin and wrapped her securely.

Makoto inhaled sharply, her heart skipping a beat. She blushed at the gentlemanly action Ren took, she thank him profusely, bowing respectfully to him. Ren only smiled, his face also growing hot. "Get upstairs, I'll make you something to warm yourself up."

Makoto only nodded, replying with another grateful smile to him, hurrying up the steep stairs to the attic. Suddenly getting flustered at the thought of being in a guy's room, alone with him.

Meanwhile, Ren stuck a lovestruck grin on his face as he decided to make some coffee for Makoto, only for his happy bubble to be burst by a certain someone.

Morgana jumped up on the fridge, he smirked, laughing under his breath. "Well, aren't you a gentleman?"

Ren scowled up at the feline, shooing him off the fridge before setting up the cup ready whilst Morgana continued to embarrass the young male. "While she's here, I'm just gonna leave you two alone." The cat snickered.

Ren sighed, his eye twitching in annoyance then sighing _again_ in relief when he hears the door closing, meaning the damn cat was finally gone. Of course, Morgana purposely left them alone for a reason. For an annoying reason, that is. Ever since Makoto has joined the Phantom Thieves, Ren has been more repulsive. He was showing off in Metaverse more often, doing backflips, twirling his dagger and his gun on his fingers, _all just to impress Makoto._

Ann was the first one to noticed. She noticed the longing stares they both share, the way they sit next to each other during meetings, their laughter in conversations when they were alone, the obvious foolish smiles when they catch each other gazing. It's _so_ obvious that there was something between them. Soon, the whole team realized it too, when they confront about it to Ren, he was horrified. He insisted they were only _friends_ then he would remember how many times he was mistaken as Makoto's boyfriend. The Thieves laughed about it, teasing their leader endlessly.

He shook his head, pouring the warm coffee into the cup. He held the cup carefully up the stairs, greeting the brunette. She was still awkwardly sitting on the sofa, almost as if she was awaiting something. The young male placed the fresh made coffee on the table for her to drink, exchanging a suggestive sultry gaze with her. The silence between them was unbearable, their minds were running a million thoughts for starting a conversation.

"Um." Ren coughed. "Do you need a spare change of clothes? I have some." He gulped his dry throat, immediately rushing to find some clothes for her.

"A-Alright. That would be good." She quietly agreed, drying her hair with the towel.

A while after, Ren gave a shirt was terribly huge for her, but that was all that's left. He stopped to look at her face, meeting her red orbs. He was _breathless_ , he didn't know if he met such a beautiful person in his life. In the heat of the moment, he brushed away her hair from her face.

They shared a silent yet a lustful look, Makoto's breathing hitched when their faces were an inch away from kissing. Ren ghosted his fingers lightly on her face, brushing so slightly down her neck, to her exposed collarbones and stopped to grab her waist. Makoto felt the hairs on her body rise, shivered at the rush of electricity down her spine. The warm touches touching her cold skin brought her weak to the knees as they both leaned in for a gentle kiss.

Makoto run her fingers through the boy's damp hair, feeling his fingers doing the same while they deepened the kiss more and more. Gasping, heavy breathing, whines, moans erupted from their muffled smooches, both desperate to touch each other's bodies. The brunette drags the boy down and kisses him more bravely, tongues exploring their own inner mouths.

"You're so beautiful, Makoto." Ren spoke between kisses, getting a whine as a reply. "The first time.. I saw you. _Mmph-_ " He was interrupted with Makoto pulling him back with more kisses by the collars of his shirt.

"May I help you change, my Queen?" He whispered on her lips before he started nibbling on her neck. Makoto moaned slowly, nodding her head as acceptance for Ren to pleasure her.

The next thing she knows, she's turned around, her back facing his chest. Her wet yukata was slowly pulled off by the side, showing her bare shoulders and her nape. Makoto gasped when Ren kissed her sensitive neck, trailing kisses down on her milky skin and back. Ren's other hand sneaked under her clothing, stroking her inner thighs.

"Ren..!" She flinched, feeling up warmth of Ren's hands all over her body, whining when the male teasingly reached between her legs. He felt a stripe of his tongue kissing and licking in all the right places, hickies forming on her skin. He pulled the yukata further down, now that her breasts and her entire back was exposed down to her ass. She could feel his eyes raking her body, she blushed heavily.

"D-Don't stare.." She whispered, feeling a completely different wetness appearing between her legs, _throbbing_.

Ren licked his lips, knowing how all of Makoto belonged to him and him only. He smiled mischievously at the thought. His other hand fondled with her left breast, playing with her erected nipples. She let out a a string of moans for Ren, calling his name. Sweat running down her jaw, she whimpered when Ren finally touched her wet pussy.

"Is this okay, Makoto?" He groaned at how soaking wet she was for him, asking a flushed Makoto, she only moaned in replies. Ren proceeds to rub her wetness, sinking one finger into her. She gasped, throwing her head back up to ceiling, her eyes half lidded.

"Y'know, I've always wondered if it was true that girls don't wear anything under their yukatas.." Ren whispered in her ear, feeling himself just as turned on as Makoto is. The constriction in his pants was suffocating him almost.

"..! Don't say such th-things! Ahh..!" She mewled, feeling his thumb making circular motions against her clitoris while he sinks another finger into her. He shallowly thrusts his fingers up and down on her pussy, teasing her even more by slowly down his actions and scissored her open carefully. She whines and grinds herself against the boy's fingers hungrily.

"No teasing, Ren.. P-Please." She arched her neck, giving more access for Ren to suck hickies on the back of her neck. She held on his arms for her dear life, she couldn't stand for so long, her knees were buckling and flinching at every thrust Ren's fingers puts into.

In the middle of everything, she felt the distinct shape of a bulge pressing against her lower back, she managed to put on a wry smile. "Ren, you're hard."

Ren flushed, the blood rising up to the tips of his ears. He didn't say anything about it, ignoring the obvious looks from Makoto as he pulled down the yukata even more, letting the clothing hang around her hips, only it's sash was the only thing making sure the yukata stays in place. Makoto cries at the sudden fast pace that Ren went for right until he adds another finger into her.

She was biting her lips, digging her nails into his arms. She let out quick breaths, matching her grinding sweet pace onto Ren's fingers. More and more lustful moans came out of her lips, begging for the boy go, _faster, harder, deeper._ She felt him suck behind her ear and dragged his teeth around the area, biting softly on her skin while he whisper dirty things into her ears.

"Everyday I think about you, Makoto. Every night I dreamed I could do this to you." He breathed heavily, his thumb now pressing up on her clit as he increased his rhythm faster. Makoto let that thought sink in, thinking of Ren touching himself every night for her, moaning her name, with his hands wrapped around his dick, his facial expression was pure pleasure. It only made her even more horny that she was before. Makoto scrunched up her face, small whimpers replaced the long drawn moans, she was making such a lewd face, it was hard for Ren not to resist her beauty. "I knew I wanted you the first time when you awakened to your Persona in that Palace."

"Please be mine." He begged, grunting as he releases some relief from rutting against Makoto's ass. He didn't get a reply, he knew he wouldn't anyway, his words were drown out by the girl's loud noises as she tries to snap her hips harder on his fingers.

"Fuck, Ren. Mmh.. I-I-I'm.. gonna..!" She jolts, the familiar churning in her stomach was coming. Ren felt her tighten up around his digits, he moaned at such a feeling, the feeling hotness inside the girl's walls.

"You can cum." He says, thumbing her clit _hard_ , he feels her pussy throbbing He hears a loud scream of Ren's name from the girl - rough and tight in the back of her throat as she reached out to gripped his arms, she harshly grind herself to the brink of her orgasm. Her breasts bounced to the action, feeling the boy's other free hand to squeeze it nicely in his hand. She stood there, right up against Ren, crying out his name, over and over and over.

After coming down her high, Makoto breathed roughly, whining when Ren pulls out his fingers out of her pulsing pussy. Her legs were losing on her, she almost collapsed but Ren catches her just in time before she falls, her yukata finally falling down on the floor, leaving her stark naked. He slowly carries her and placed her on the bed, he kisses her softly on the forehead.

Makoto smiled tiredly, her cheeks rise in the red colour. But then, she noticed something and it was bothering her. "Ren, you're still hard."

"It's nothing." He brushed it away, already climbing up the bed and throwing blankets over the girl's body, tucking her in from the cold. Makoto shook her head, standing back up on her elbows, brushing her fingers through his hair and his sweaty face.

"It's my turn. L-Let me help you." She smiled shyly, pulling the male into another deep kiss, tugging on his clothes to tell him to take them off. And Ren did so, pulling his shirt off and throwing them in the corner of the room.

Makoto brushed her lips on the newly exposed skin, kissing every surface and area of Ren's toned chest while her hands tastefully draw the shapes of his abs before snaking her hand lower and lower to his belt loops. Ren exhaled, closing his eyes, quaking at the light touches Makoto makes. The brunette settles with unbuckling his belt, shifting her hand to hold tight onto his thighs with a desperate white-knuckled grip.

"Y-You're gonna--ngh.. suck me off?" He shuddered, his eyes were dark, pupils blown wide. He gulped nervously, his breathing was a little funny while his cock twitched in his pants in interest.

Makoto nodded, putting a sly smile on her face. She squeezed the clothed cock in her hand, unzipping his pants painfully slow and pulling down the jeans for it to hang around his waist. She stroked the growing bulge in his boxers, a precum staining his remaining clothing on his body.

"T-This is.. my first time doing this. I'm sorry if I'm not that good.." She looked up apologetically to the male, thumbing the clothed tip with her nails. Ren threw his head back, grunting loudly. Makoto pulled out the sopping cock, curved beautifully between his legs and she stared at it, her mouth watering at the sight of it.

Makoto glanced up, Ren's eyes were fixated on her lips, his breaths coming in quick and shallow as he licked his lips intentionally - anticipating desperately. She tugged on the length, pumping slow strokes, circling the tip of the cock. Ren cursed loudly in reply. The girl leaned in, she wanted to make Ren feel good and didn't want to rush so she took her time, putting the entire head into her mouth.

"Fuck, Makoto." Ren furrowed his brows, his moans growing loudler for her to do more. She sucked the remaining precum leaking before swirling her tongue deliciously around the head of his dick. She muffled her moans, pressing a wet opened mouth kiss under the head.

Ren was slowly losing his sanity, listening to the lewd slick sucking sounds coming from Makoto, he laid back on the bed, elbows standing him up so he could still the girl sucking him off. He watched his cock disappear into Makoto's pretty little lips, entranced with the image in front of him. "Shit, Mako, _please--_ "

Ren was doing all his best to not thrust down into the girl's throat, he held his breath and bit his tongue harshly. He ran his fingers through his hair, letting his head fall back in pleasure when Makoto tries to deepthroat him all the way into the walls of her mouth. His thighs were shaking, his knees were quivering, his toes were digging into the sheets, curling.

"A-Are you.. okay?" She managed to ask him, glancing up to his half lidded eyes - she gripped his legs, holding him in place.

"Yeah." He breathed. "Y-Yeah, yeah, fuck--" He stroked the girl's hair, he can't even make out his words, his face was blank with pure ecstasy. Makoto gasped, gagging when the dick reached the back of her throat.

"M-Makoto, are you okay?" He stood back up, pulling her away from his length, saliva connecting from her lips. "I'm sorry, I--"

"It's okay." She reassured, licking her lips, continuing where she left off. Putting the cock back into her mouth, only reaching where she could while she pumped the base of the cock. That took Ren off guard, he let out a loud strings of moan of Makoto's name.

"Oh my f-fucking god, Mako.. I-I'm-" Ren felt his knees buckle at the sudden rush of his orgasm, pumping his cum into the girl's mouth. He furrowed his brows, laying back on the bed, drained and tired as he ride off his high.

Makoto smiled, pulling away and swallowing the bitter cum. Slowly, she climbed up to the male on the bed and snuggled into Ren's embrace. She comfortably nuzzled into his chest, kissing his sweaty collarbones.

"Hey, Ren. About what you said.." Makoto hoarsely spoke up. Ren raised a brow. "That you.. think about me at night."

"Oh." _Oh._

Ren's face flushed. "O-Oh, you heard that? I-I'm sorry, that was embarrassing a-"

"It's okay." Makoto giggled. staring into Ren's eyes. "I find it flattering."

"Ah, that's embarrassing." Ren sighed, his face growing hotter while the brunette laughed along with the male, the both of them snuggled into each other happily for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @hoseoksbbyy on twitter if you want to scream about persona 5 with me !!! (And updates about my fics of course lol)


End file.
